The Dragon's Paladin: Zexal
by darkworldprince
Summary: One shot of what happens if i catapult my two 5Ds fic OCs into Zexal. If it gets popular enough i may even make it a full on AU series. Rated T because i can't be too careful if it does become a series. Some numbers may not match their IRL counterparts because they never came up in the Anime.


**HERE'S MY NUMBER**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

I wake up coughing, lying in the street; my duel disk is still on my arm and... Oh good my runner is near me. I use it to climb to my feet and look around. Where's Akiza and Yusei..? Nowhere to be seen...

**"****Caius..."**

"Crimson Dragon?..."

**"****Do not panic Caius, you are in another timeline, and it requires the assistance of my Paladins... Find Yuma"**

Yuma... Wait... oh god... oh god no... Zexal!?

"...fine... I assume the others are here?..."

**"****Aeon is nearby; Alas I cannot locate my third Paladin at this time..."**

"Typical..."

I turn and walk off, wheeling my runner, sighing, as i round a corner I hear something familiar...

"Watch as I summon.. Aero Shark!"

XYZ monsters... Exposition his happening... But I see no monsters... Why?.. Oh right. D-Gazers.

**"****Need a hand Paladin?"**

"That would be great..."

I feel my mark activate and that old tingly feeling in my left eye, the monsters appear on the field.

"Any chance you could adjust my disk to meet their D-Pads?"

**"****It is done"**

"Thanks big guy"

I look over at the duel in time to witness the end of it. I already know how this is gonna go so I turn and walk off, checking a newspaper lying on a bench i see that it's Friday. Only gotta take a couple days...

**"****Turn left... Head for the Shin Café"**

"Wha?..."

**"****Trust me..."**

I shrug and follow the instructions, eventually seeing the Café he mentioned and walk in.

"Caius!" A voice yells, I look up to see Aeon dressed as a Waiter...

"Aeon?..." I look him dead in the eye and can't help but smile.

"Need a place to stay? The owner here is a kind person. I'm sure they'd shack you up a bit, like they did for me"

I smile and Aeon leads me to into the back, where a cute lookin' girl is sat by a computer, she waves to me.

"Ah, Hello there, you must be Caius? I'm Beth, welcome to my Café"

I nod and sit down to talk to her. Looks like Aeon put in a good word for me...

Sunday, duel day, I told Aeon about the incident with Yuma and he just agreed that we should go watch.

I don't pay much attention to it until Shark summons Skull Kraken, meaning Number 17 is about to arrive...

And sure enough it does. Yuma takes a hit to his life points, and is knocked on his ass.

"Rise..." Astral says as he appears beside Yuma, my mark tingles as he does, a glance at Aeon says he sees Astral too.

"Rise up..."

I can't help but smirk, knowing that even though it's Zexal this was a pretty cool move.

Aeon taps my shoulder about an hour after the duel when we're sat outside the Café and points to someone watching in the shadows, they see us and scarper.

"Wanna chase him Caius?"

"Sure."

We give chase and find ourselves in an alleyway; there are 4 unconscious bodies on the ground and two gang member lookin people standing over them...

"Just what's goin on here then?" I ask, sighing.

The two look at me and Aeon, then they ready their duel disks or D-Pads or whatever.

"Well lookie here Max.. we got a couple witnesses..."

"Guess you're right Ben.. Let's take em out!"

I look at them, then at Aeon.

"Tag duel?" I ask, he look at me and nods.

"Tag duel"

"DUEL!"

**_TAG DUEL START: Aeon & Caius Vs. Max & Ben_**

"I'll take the first turn!" I yell, drawing a card. "And Aeon, this is Zexal. That means you get to use Nova and Infinity..."

He grins as I say that.

"Let's rock!" I glance at my life points and groan, 4000 start. Not good for my contract stratagem... Gotta be careful with what damage i take.

"I start by playing the effect of D/D Swirl Slime! I fusion summon using it and the D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok in my hand! I fusion summon my D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

**D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Next I activate monster reborn! I summon out the Oblivion King that slumbers in my grave!"

**D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok: Lv 8, DARK, DEF 3000**

"Next I set a card face-down and banish Swirl Slime to use its effect and summon out my D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

**D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, DARK, ATK 3000**

"With that my turn is done!"

**_Turn Change: Max_**

"Draw! I admire your foolish attempt, but this deck is built for power! I play the continuous spell, Temple of the Kings! Then i set another four cards face down, and temple of the kings lets me play one straight away! I activate Tiki Curse!"

**Tiki Curse: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1800**

"Then i get to tribute it to summon my Mystical Beast of Serket!"

**Mystical Beast of Serket: Lv 6, EARTH, ATK 2500**

"I know what you're planning and you won't get to! I play my trap! Wonder XYZ! It lets me XYZ summon in your turn!" I am glad i put that in my deck...

"I overlay my two level 8 monsters, and i think this will give me an edge over you! I XYZ summon D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!"

**D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga: Rank 8, DARK, ATK 3500**

"When it's XYZ Summoned, every other effect on the field is negated and you can't activate any! Lasts til the end of the turn"

The guy frowns. "I end my-"

"Nope! I play my Dawn King's ability! By using an overlay unit i eliminate all spells and traps in play! And the moment your monster's effect comes back it self-destructs because you don't control Temple of the Kings! Flatten em Aeon!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

"Draw! Let's rock buddy! I play my spell Cyber Revsystem! This lets me call out Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

**Cyber Dragon: Lv 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

"Then i summon Cyber Dragon Drei! His effect sets his level to 5!"

**Cyber Dragon Drei: Lv 5 (4), LIGHT, ATK 1800**

"Now using these two i build the overlay network! I XYZ summon Cyber Dragon Nova!"

**Cyber Dragon Nova: Rank 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

I chime in. "Surely Nova's not sticking around right buddy?"

"Absolutely not, because I'm rebuilding the overlay network to rank up Nova!"

The two enemies look at each other and seem confused. "Rank up?!"

"Go! Rank up XYZ evolution! I summon Cyber Dragon Infinity!"

**Cyber Dragon Infinity: Rank 6, LIGHT, ATK 2700 (2100)**

"See my little Infinity gets an extra 200 attack for each overlay unit! And i think that's enough for my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Ben_**

"Draw! I start by summoning out my Wind-Up Bat!"

**Wind-Up Bat: Lv 1, WIND, ATK 300**

"Now i get to summon two more with Machine Duplication!"

**Wind-Up Bat: Lv 1, WIND, ATK 300**

**Wind-Up Bat: Lv 1, WIND, ATK 300**

"Now i get to play the spell XYZ Birth, by declaring a level, all my monsters with the same name take that level! I choose five!"

**3*Wind-Up Bat Lv - 5**

"Now i overlay my three monsters... This will become your destruction!"

My mark is hit with a sting of pain, a glance at Aeon says he's got the same...

"I XYZ Summon number 14! Cyber Stinger Serpent!"

**Number 14: Cyber Stinger Serpent: Rank 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

Never heard of Number 14... must be different. Probably an alternate number 14 from the manga or something...

"I use its special ability! By removing an overlay unit I can steal an overlay unit from one of your XYZ Monsters! So I'm stealing one of Cyber Dragon Infinity's!"

I see Aeon smirk.

**Cyber Dragon Infinity ORU & ATK: ORU -1 =2, ATK - 200**

**Cyber Stinger Serpent ORU: -1 =1 +1 =2**

"Now i think that'll be my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

"Draw! And i think I'm gonna take a swing at your number card with Kali Yuga!"

**_Max & Ben LP: -1400 =2600_**

"Fool! A number cannot be destroyed in battle with a non-number!"

"Yeah worth a shot... I end my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Max_**

"Draw! I special summon XYZ Adjuster! I can do so by setting its ATK to 0!"

**XYZ Adjuster: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 0 (2800)**

"And when used for an XYZ Summon it counts as two monsters! So i overlay my one XYZ Adjuster! Come forth! Number 22! Zombiestein!"

**Number 22: Zombiestein: Rank 8, DARK, ATK 4500**

"Now it is my turn to attack! I lay waste to Kali Yuga!"

**_Caius & Aeon LP: -1000 = 3000_**

"Now that's my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

"Draw! I start by using Infinity's effect! Once a turn it can swallow up a monster in attack mode as an XYZ Material! I choose Zombiestein!"

**Cyber Dragon Infinity ORU & ATK: ORU +1 =3 ATK - 2700**

"Next up i play the spell Power Bond! I fuse together the Cyber Dragon Core and Cyber Dragon Zwei in my hand! I call forth Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 4200 (2100)**

"Now it's over for you!" He yells, the two opponents blank faced that their numbers could be beaten with sheer skill. "I attack Number 14 with Rampage!"

**_Max & Ben LP: -2100 =500_**

"Now Infinity! End it! Overlay Strident Blaze!"

**_Max & Ben LP: -600 =0_**

**_Caius & Aeon Win_**

As the two fall to the floor, Aeon and I look to each other before going to respect the rules of a duel with numbers, winners take the loser's numbers in a duel where numbers are used. So I look through Max's extra deck whilst Aeon checks Ben's. We find three numbers each, explains the unconscious bodies... These guys were number hunters. The worked fast i guess.. I got the Numbers 22, 38 and 48, I know Aeon at least got number 14, not seen the others and I ain't gonna snoop.

We decide it's best to leave the bodies and head back to the café and when we do, we see Yuma and Co sat outside, Yuma banging his head on the table. Astral is there and I decide to walk over.

"Yuma right?" He looks up at me

"Yeah... Who are you?..."

"My Name is Caius, this here is Aeon. I saw the duel, nice moves, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around... Both of you..."

I throw a glance to Astral, who looks a little surprised, as does Yuma, but they don't get to air their comments as Beth calls me and Aeon inside. Time for our shifts.


End file.
